Veiled Hearts
by Lamia of the Dark
Summary: Written for the HPFC Valentine Drabble Collection Competition. Pairings: Sirius/Dorcas, Pansy/Ginny, Lee/Katie, Draco/Blaise, Parvati/Lavender. COMPLETE.
1. Careless: SiriusxDorcas

**DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling.**

~ Veiled Hearts ~

The Dark Lord lifted the curse long enough to give his victim another chance to answer.

"Where is Sirius Black hiding?"

Dorcas Meadowes only sobbed in response.

"_Answer me!_"

No matter how many Cruciatus Curses she was forced to endure, she _would not_ give up Sirius (and thereby the Potters) to the dark side. She would rather die than betray him that way, after all they had been through together as members of the Order of the Phoenix... and more. Whether she had been specifically targeted because of her closeness to Sirius or if the Death Eaters had just been looking for any Order members, she still couldn't believe she had been careless enough to get caught.

She gritted her teeth to prevent herself from screaming as the torture curse fell on her once more.

~end~

**A/N: **Stay tuned for more drabbles about odd couples!


	2. Reminiscent: PansyxGinny

~ Veiled Hearts ~

Two old witches stand on a balcony. The one on the left nudges the other in the ribs.

"Hey, remember when we were kids and you had a crush on _Harry Potter_?"

The one on right groans in mock-horror.

"Please never mention that again."

They stare at the sunset in silence for a few moments.

Then the one on the right elbows the other in the ribs (rather harder than her partner had done to her), and says, "Hey, remember when you thought you were going to marry _Draco Malfoy_?"

"Ugh... yes. I feel sorry for the poor woman who married him. He started losing his hair rather early, didn't he?"

Her partner chuckles. "Yes, yes he did."

Both of them think about how ridiculous he looked. Both of them try to suppress their giggles at first, but they end up laughing so hard that their sides start to hurt and they have to lean against each other for support.

When their laughter finally subsides, the one on the left asks, "By the way, what happened to Harry anyway?"

"I hear he is very happy in his old age, telling his house-elf stories about how he saved the world that one time..."

~end~

**A/N: **Stay tuned for more drabbles about odd couples!


	3. Stay: LeexKatie

~ Veiled Hearts ~

"It's pointless to keep going like this," Katie Bell said, scraping rain-drenched hair away from her face.

"It's going to be raining during the game, more than likely," Oliver Wood, the team captain (and also kind of a jerk), replied. "We need to learn to play in this."

"I don't care. We've been at this for hours now, and I'm going inside!"

She wouldn't let Oliver push her around just because he was the captain. She had something more important to do tonight, anyway...

She was about to make good on her threat when she was stopped by a twofold plea of, "Wait, wait, Katie, please stay, we can't practice without you, we need the whole team, we promise we'll hit all the Bludgers at Wood!"

She could tell from the mischievous twinkle in the Weasley twins' eyes that they had an ulterior motive for trying to stop her from leaving - one that probably had nothing to do with pelting the tyrant with Bludgers. In fact, knowing them, they were probably purposely trying to delay her date. They probably had a bet riding on it...

Eyeing them suspiciously, she said, "Which way did Lee bet?"

The twins glanced at each other and grinned. "Against."

"Alright, fine, I'll stay."

_And it will serve him right, having to wait!_

~end~

**A/N: Three down, two to go!**


	4. Warmth: DracoxBlaise

~ Veiled Hearts ~

Draco woke up shivering. The Slytherin dormitories got ridiculously cold in the winter, and sometimes even an extra blanket just wasn't enough.

Luckily, he had exactly the solution for this problem...

"Draco...?" Blaise mumbled sleepily as his boyfriend crawled into bed with him.

"I'm cold," Draco whispered, burying his face against Blaise's chest.

Blaise rearranged the covers so that they were both cocooned in the blankets, like some kind of two-headed caterpillar.

"Are you warm enough now?" he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Draco's temple.

Already half asleep, Draco's murmured reply was a mere: "Mm."

~end~

**A/N: And since none of them have been very romantic so far, I made this one fluffy.**

**Only one left to go.**


	5. Practical: ParvatixLavender

~ Veiled Hearts ~

"Hey, have you ever kissed a boy?" Lavender whispered to her best friend.

"No," Parvati whispered back. She was unable to keep a hint of jealousy out of her tone as she asked, "Have you?"

Lavender shook her head, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

It was their fourth year at school and neither of them had a boyfriend a yet.

"We could practice on each other," Parvati suggested.

After all, they were best friends and already shared everything with each other. Who better to fumble their way through this with than one another? It was the most practical solution, after all.

~end~

**A/N: And done. Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
